The Little Mermaid Naruto Style
by Hinata5Chan
Summary: This is basically the little mermaid but has the Naruto characters, NarutoxHinata.


The sky was cloudy and dark, the sea was unsettled but the gulls were flying and the dolphins were plunging in and out of the sea, a bird landed beside them, as if talking to them.

A large ship came into the dolphins view, panicked they dove back into the sea away from it and the bird took flight.

It was a fishing ship and all the sailors were singing, just to pass the time:

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Fathoms below, below_

_From whence wayward westerlies blow_

_Where Hyuuga __is king and his merpeople sing_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Heave-ho, heave-ho_

_Heave-ho, heave-ho, heave-ho_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

A young men with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes, was grinning as he took a deep breath, he's large dog beside him

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." His dog barked as if agreeing with his, the prince sighed "Perfect day to be at sea." He turned around, still grinning "Right Sasuke?" He asked, but Sasuke had a different point of view, he hated boats and was now right over the side vomiting at the rocking motion of the boat

"Oh yes delightful Naruto." He said before turning back to empty his stomach.

Naruto ran up to help a man tie one of the sails down

"A fine strong wind and a steady sea, King Hyuuga must be in a friendly mood."

"King Hyuuga?" Asked Naruto once he had finished tying the sail, and then another man entered the conversation

"Why, ruler of the merpeople lad, I thought every good sailor knew about him." He said empting out the fish they had just caught

"Merpeople Naruto, pay no attention to this nonsense." Sasuke said Naruto just smiled at his dog and started playing with him, the same man with the fish walked up to Sasuke and started waving a fish at him

"But it aint nonsense it's the truth, I'm telling you down there, down in the depth of the ocean they live alive." Sasuke glared at the men in front of him and he let go of the fish the fish flow in the air and slapped Sasuke a few times before diving back into the ocean.

The fish looked back up and sighed in relief, there is no better time for a fish when you survive and escape from the humans, he grinned and swam down, deep into the bottom of the sea, so he would not be caught again.

The fish swam through and past others just like it and past the giant whales and back to its home.

Just then a family of three mermaids came out of the dark, they were soon joined by more and more merpeople and they all started to make their way to the underwater palace of Atlantic, they all made their way inside and took their seats inside the great hall.

A small orange seahorse swam in front of the merpeople and cleared his throat

"Presenting his majesty King Hyuuga." The King then appeared on a carriage with three dolphins pulling in, the King swam up above his people, his trident glowing as it lit the chandelier above, and everyone cheered at the sight.

The King was a very loving man and if his daughters lived up to his standards then he was caring and loving to them, he had long black hair and blue eyes, and his tail was a dark green.

The seahorse started to speak again

"And presenting the great court composer Shino." A little red crab then entered waving to everyone, he was sitting inside a shell, being pulled along by to small goldfish, the fish seemed to have gotten a little over exited because they were now pulling Shino at an alarming speed, Shino pulled on the reins and it slowed them down, when they got to the King, the King looked at Shino and smiled a little

"I'm really looking forward to this Shino." Shino smiled back at King Hyuuga

"Oh your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted, your daughters they will be spectacular." The fish pulled again and turned him upside down

"Yes and especially my little Hinata." He said

"Yes, she has the best beautiful voice." Shino said as the fish started to move again "If only she would show up for rehearsal every once in a while." He told himself, once he was out of the King's sight.

Everything went dark and a spot light hit Shino as he let go of the fish and got out of the shell, he reached into the shell and pulled out the music and a stick, he tapped it onto the side of the ground and swam upwards, all the fish go ready and started to play.

Three large shells rose from the ground and one by one they started to open showing two girls in each, this made six and they all looked exactly like their father, long black hair, dark blue eyes, the only way you could tell them apart was by the colour of their tails and as soon as they opened they started to sing

_Ah, we are the daughters to Hyuuga_

_Great father who loves us and names us well_

_Aquata (dark green tail), Andrina (grey tail), Arista (light green tail), Atina (black tail), Adella (dark pink tail), Allana (light pink tail)_

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Shino wrote_

_Her voice is like a bell_

_She's our sister, Hin--_

Then as the shell opened and the sisters looked inside they gasped, Shino held his breath and bit his claw when he saw the King; everyone else looked back up at the King, who was fuming with so much rage

"Hinata!" He shouted.

A young girl, around the age of sixteen, swam up to an old ship; she peered from behind the mask, she had a dark blue tail and light blue seashells covering her breasts, her long blue hair swept back out of her face, her large white eyes shining with curiosity and excitement.

She looked back and sighed

"Hinata wait for me."

"Kiba hurry up." She said looking back at the ship, a smile making its way into her face

"You know I can't swim that fast." He said frowning at her, she ignored him

"Look there it is." She whispered dreamily, he looked forwards at the ship, and gulped "Isn't it fantastic?" She asked Kiba looked at her as if she was crazy

"Yeah sure it's great; now let's get out of here." She sighed and grabbed his tail

"Your not getting cold fins now are you?" She said dragging him towards the ship, Kiba get free "Who me? No way it's just that it looks damp in there, yeah…and I think I might be coming down with something." He swam after her "And I've got this cough." He coughed in front of her it prove his point.

Hinata sighed and looked inside the hole she had found

"All right." She told him "I'm going inside; you can just stay here and watch for sharks." And she swam inside, Kiba smiled and nodded

"Ok you go in and I'll stay here and…wait, what sharks? Hinata." He said in a panic as he tried to swam after her but he got stuck "Hinata? I can't, I mean, Hinata help." He said Hinata turned back round when she heard his voice and laughed lightly as she swam back to him

"Oh Kiba." She said as she tried to pull him out

"Hinata do you really think there are sharks around here?" He whispered as a shadow wandered past

"Kiba don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." He argued back and she managed to pull him through.

They swam lower and lower until they got to the bottom of the ship, Hinata was looked around with so much fascination and excitement, she was grinning from ear to ear, Kiba laughed nervously

"This is great; I mean I really love this, excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every cor-AHHH." Kiba let out a scream of terror when he saw a skeleton right in front of him he swam backwards and bumped into a piece of wood, it snapped and a part of the roof collapsed.

Hinata turned round in fear when she heard Kiba scream, he dove right into her and they fell backwards, Kiba was shacking as Hinata hugged him

"Are you ok?" She asked smiling sweetly at him, still shacking he replied

"Yeah, sure, no problem, I'm ok." Hinata looked up and grinned

"Shh." She said putting a figure on her lips, still looking up, she swam upwards now, and Kiba followed her up into the new hole he had just made.

Hinata unwrapped a purple bag from around her waist and held it in her hand while she peeked over the floor boards

"Oh my gosh." She said as Kiba looked where she was staring "Oh my gosh, have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She said picking up a fork, Kiba swam beside her

"Wow, cool but what is it?" He asked she grinned again

"Well I don't know but I bet Kankuro will." She said putting it in her bag and the shadow pasted them again, Kiba gasped

"What was that?" He asked as Hinata swam away from him "Did you see something?" He asked again she picked up a pipe and stared intensely at it

"I wonder what this one is." She asked herself

"Hinata." He said getting more and more nervous by each passing second

"Kiba will you relax nothing is going to happen." She said her voice full of confidence.

But right when she said that, Kiba turned around and saw a great white shark

"Shark, shark we're going to die!" He screamed at the top of his voice, Hinata turned round and grabbed Kiba as the shark smashed through the window of the ship, she gasped as she tried to swim away from it.

It was hot on her tail as Kiba led the way, they swam up a staircase hoping it would slow the beast down, they thought it was stuck down there when it didn't follow them but the shark smashed throw the floorboards and nearly gobbled them but they were fast and Kiba and Hinata screamed and turned around swimming in the other direction.

The shark munched throw the floor of the ship as Hinata and Kiba tried desperately to get away and as luck would have it Hinata's bag got caught on a piece of wood, she stopped and went back to get it and just missed the hungry shark's mouth by an inch, Kiba and Hinata swam up the way and went through a small hole, the shark followed and to their relief it slowed him down and to their misery he had gotten out, Hinata looked back in fear and screamed at Kiba to go faster.

"Oh no." Kiba said as he saw the port hole they had gotten in, Hinata gasped as well, they didn't have time for him to get trapped in it again, the shark was hot on their trail, Kiba tried to get through, he wiggled and squirmed but he couldn't, Hinata was right behind he and finally pushed him through, she pushed herself out as well and they kept on swimming, the shark busted through with no problems and the two friends screamed again with the shark right behind them, they swam around and around a think, long pole in the hopes of tiring him out but that didn't work.

Hinata got in front of Kiba and he crashed into another piece of wood, knocking him unconscious, the shark bit into the wood just as Kiba fell, he began to fall to the bottom of the sea, Hinata stopped when she didn't hear Kiba or the shark, she looked down and saw Kiba and the shark closing in on him, she dropped her bag and swam as fast as she could down to the Anker and grabbed Kiba, he woke up and they saw the shark swimming right up to them, they screamed again and Hinata pushed away from the Anker and the shark's head got stuck inside, Hinata hugged Kiba but they both realised it wasn't going anywhere and sighed in relief, Hinata swam to get her bag and smiled at Kiba

"You big bully." He said as he stuck his tongue out at the shark, the shark bit his teeth together and Kiba yelled, Hinata laughed at him

"Kiba you really are a guppy." She told him

"I am not." He answered back

Up on land a seagull was looking out of a pair of binoculars, singing a tune to himself he put it on top of his head, when a voice got his attention

"Kankuro!" Hinata shouted he jumped up and looked through the wrong side

"Wow, mermaid off the port bow, Hinata how you doing kid?" He asked as she waved at him, he lowered the binoculars and she was right at his face shaking her head but still smiling at him "Wow what a swim." He complemented

"Kankuro look what we found." Hinata said lifting the bag above water

"Yeah we are in this sunken ship and it was really creepy…" Kiba started but Kankuro interrupted "Humans stuff huh? Hey let me see." He told them as he dropped an Anker but what he didn't realise was they it had gotten wrapped around his foot, so when he dropped it he fell as well.

He stood up and shook it off and raced over, standing on Kiba's head as he went, Kiba glared at him.

"Oh look at this." Kankuro said picking up the fork "Wow this is special; this is very, very unusual…" Hinata grinned and got overexcited yet again

"What, what is it?" She asked Kankuro looked at her and replied

"It's a dingle hopper. Humans use these little babies." He said but the 'dingle hopper' dropped and he fumbled to try and catch it again "To straighten their hair out." He started to demonstrate "See just a little twirl hear and a yank there and you've got a pleasing hairdo that humans go nuts over." He handed it back to Hinata and she giggled

"A dingle hopper." She repeated grinning her head off

"What about that one?" Kiba asked referring to the pipe

"Ah this I haven't seen in years, this is wonderful, a snarfblack." Hinata and Kiba looked at each other then back at the 'snarfblack' in awe.

Kankuro started to talk again and dipped the pipe into the water

"Now the snarfblack dates back to the prehistoric times when humans use to sit around and stare at each other all day, very boring, so they invented this snarfblack to create fine music, alone me." And he blow on it and no music came out, just a lode of mud and weeds.

Hinata gasped

"Music? Oh the concert of my gosh my father is going to kill me." Kiba's mouth fell open "The concert was today?" He asked

"Maybe you could back a little plant pot out of this." Hinata grabbed the pipe out of his hands "Oh I'm sorry, I've got to go, thank you Kankuro." She waved and smiled and dived back into the sea, Kankuro smiled back at her

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." He waved and sit back down on his little patch of land.

Hinata and Kiba raced through the sea, making there way back home, they were so concerned about what they were going to tell her father that they didn't notice the sea witches two ells watching there every move.

"Yesss, hurry home princess." Orochimaru said "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, not would we?" She snorted "Celebration indeed, ha, in my day we had a fantastical feast when I lived in the palace." She picked up a shrimp and tossed it into her mouth "And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing." She lay back and snorted again "Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate." She dropped down to the bottom of the cave she lived in, her tentacles spreading out "Well I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough." Orochimaru said in a threatening manner "Kabuto, Jetsam." She shouted at them, Kabuto opened his eyes and Jetsam hit his head off of the ceiling "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his, she maybe the key to Hyuuga's undoing." With that said she let out an evil laugh and tapped her fingers together.

Kiba sighed and turned back to where Hinata and her father were, he sighed again when King Hyuuga started talking again,

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you Hinata."

"F-father I'm sorry I j-just lost track of time." Hinata said she never was the bravest when facing her father

"As a result of your careless behaviour…" the King was interrupted by Shino

"Careless and reckless behaviour." He added

"The entire celebration was…" The King was interrupted again

"Well it was roughened, that's all completely destroyed." Shino said swimming right up to her "This concert was to be the best in my career, now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom." He screamed at her, Hinata lowered her head; she couldn't take the look her father was giving her.

Kiba frowned he couldn't take this anymore, if she wasn't going to stand up for herself then he would, so he raced forwards and yelled at Shino,

"But it wasn't her fault." Kiba saw the King and maybe he wasn't as brave as he thought, so he back off a little "Well first, eh this shark chased us, yeah and we tried to but we couldn't, and it was like grr and we were like wow and then we were safe." The King and Shino looked like they weren't buying the story and Hinata was getting so nervous she put her figure on her lip "Then this seagull came and he was like this is this and that was that…" King Hyuuga interrupted

"Seagull?" He asked confused Kiba realising what he said covered his mouth and hid behind Hinata's hair, Hinata closed her eyes but opened and gave a light glare in Kiba's direction "What, you went up to the surface again, didn't you, didn't you?" He sounded angry, and Hinata and Kiba were growing more and more scared, Hinata had considered grabbing her fish friend and swimming for it but that would have only angered her father further so she gulped and opened her mouth to say something

"Nothing happened." Was all she could think of to say?

"Hinata how many times must we go through this you could have been seen by one of those barbarians by one of those humans." Hinata glared at her father

"Father they aren't barbarians." She shouted Kiba and Shino's mouths dropped this was the first time she had ever yelled at the King before and it was to protect the humans, her father even looked shocked for a moment

"They are dangerous, do you think I want to see my youngest daughters snared by one of those fish hooks." Hinata glared more

"I'm sixteen year old, I'm not a child."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me; as long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules." Hinata sighed

"But if you would just listen."

"Not another word and I am never ever to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?" Hinata stood up straight, holding in the tears that were threatening to fall; she sighed and swam away from her father with Kiba following close behind her.

The King sighed and rubbed his temples, Shino looked at the king and sighed as well

"Teenagers they think they know everything, you give them an inch and they swim all over you." The Hyuuga King glared at where his daughter had been

"Why can't she be more like her sisters?" He asked

"Well like they say everything and everyone is different."

"Yes and I know she was going to be trouble the second I saw her." Shino looked confused "How so you majesty?"

"Well, her tail, hair and eyes are different colours to everyone in our family."

"Ah yes a blue tailed mermaids are rare."

"And she is always swimming off and causing trouble. What she needs is someone to watch over her, all the time. And you are just the crab to do it." Shino looked horrified at the very idea, but he shut his mouth and crawled away.

"Why do I always get stuck in these situations?" Shino asked himself "I should be writing symphonies not tagging along after some head strong teenager." He shut up when he saw Kiba carrying a purple bag in his mouth and giving it to Hinata, he saw they both look left and right and swim off, he frowned

"What is that girl up to?" He asked himself again and swam after them.

A few minutes later, Shino was out of breath and lucky for him Hinata and Kiba had stopped, he caught his breath and saw Hinata moving a large rock after making sure no one was around, Kiba swam inside and Hinata right after, Shino swam fast and most of him made it in, he pulled and pulled and finally he managed to free his leg and he fell inside, he hit something hard and opened his eyes and saw an hour glass, he rubbed his head and glared at it, then his mouth fell open, he was shocked by all of the human things Hinata had been collecting there was, mugs, vases, bowls, spoons, forks, knives and many more.

He heard Kiba speak "Hinata are you ok?" He asked concern in his voice

"Maybe he's right, maybe there is something the matter with me, but I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." She said looking back at Kiba, he smiled at her as she put the fork in its rightful place; Shino looked and frowned at them.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here, you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything._

Hinata got up and swam to the biggest part of her collection and picked up a box and swam back over to Kiba,

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got who's-its and what's-its galore_

_You want a thing-a-mabobs?_

_I've got twenty_

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more._

She put the box down and rested her head in her arms and looked up at the hole at the top of the cavern, Shino looked up at her paying very close attention to her words,

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_Whaddya call'em? Oh, feet_

She tickled Kiba's fin and laughed alone with him, Shino just groaned down below

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down the_

_What's that word again? Street_

She took Kiba's fin and started moving her hips, then started twirling

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

The floated down to the bottom and stretched herself out and Kiba buried himself under the sand, Shino had gotten startled when he saw a bigger sized crab in the mirror in front of her and backed up into a mug and was now trapped

_Betcha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

Hinata pushed herself up and did a flip, before grabbing a book and showing Kiba the pictures, so even he was excited to see the colourful people in dresses, walking around on land,

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire, and why does it_

_What's the word? Burn_

Shino, how was still stuck in the mug was now rolling about on the ground, Hinata and Kiba swam up to a painting of the woman looking at a burning candle, then Hinata swam back up to the top and reached her hand out of the cavern, then she sighed and floated back down and sat on the ground of the cavern again,

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love?_

_Love to explore that shore up above_

_Out of the sea, with I could be_

_Part of that world_

Just then the mug Shino was in fell and smashed and he fell and landed on a jack in the box, which sprung open and he went flying throw the sea, he grabbed a table cloth to stop himself from falling but that didn't work and at the sound of crashing glass, Kiba hid himself inside a helmet.

A startled Hinata looked around to see a very unset Shino, how had landed in some of her human belongings,

"Shino!" Hinata cried

"Hinata what are you, how could you, what is all of this?" He asked

"It- it's, em it's just my collection." She said playing with her hair

"Oh I see, you collection huh." He said in a surprisingly calm voice as her lifted up a hook "If your father new about this place…" But Kiba swam right in front of him

"Your not going to tell him are you?" Kiba asked as Hinata started to have a heart attack

"Oh please Shino he would never understand." Hinata begged but Shino just smiled

"Hinata, you are under a lot of pressure down here, come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." But she wasn't listening to him anymore, because a shadow was blocking the top of the cavern and it wasn't a shark this time

"What do you suppose…" she asked herself as she swam out of the cavern

"Hinata?" Shino tried to get her attention but she ignored him "Hinata?" He tried again but it was too late, she had already gone out and was swimming towards the surface.

When she reached the top, she was amazed at the sight her eyes meet, it was a real swimming ship, with lots of colours blasting out of it, red yellow and blue, she grinning and giggled again and Kiba and Shino came up and stayed at ether side of her, Kiba looked on with just as much interest as Hinata but Shino jumped and whispered

"Jumping Jellyfish." Hinata flipped in and out of the water, she was completely unaware of Shino how was begging her to come back "Hinata, Hinata please come back."

She dived and grabbed onto the ship, and sat on one of the carvings, she peered into the window to see real humans dancing and playing music, she saw a dog running around, she grinning to herself and tried to take in all of it.

The dog seemed to catch her sent because it was sniffing around and it was coming right towards her, she gasped and jumped away from the window, she bit her lip and looked back in, the dog was still there and he licked her, but the dog left as soon as someone called it's name, Hinata looked back in and followed the dogs every movement, she smiled and touched where the dog had licked her.

She saw the most handsome man she had ever seen in all of her life, "Hey mutt what you doing? Good boy Max." He said he had blond hair and the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in all of her life, she felt her heart skip a beat, he was wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, he was wearing tight, black trousers and black boots, he petted his dog again and Hinata unconsciously smiled, she rested her head on the ship and had a dreamy look on her face but snapped out of it when Kankuro greeted her

"Hey there sweetie." She looked back at him in surprise "Quite a show ah."

"Kankuro be quiet they'll hear you." Hinata said waving her hand at him

"Oh I got you, I got you," he started "we're out to discover!" He yelled Hinata grabbed his beak and pulled him back down

"I've never seen a human this close before." She said looked back at him "Oh he's very handsome isn't he?" Hinata said resting her arms on the floor of the ship, Kankuro frowned in confusion

"I don't know he looks kind of hair and slobbery to me." But Hinata giggled

"Not that one the one playing the snarfblack." She said direction his gaze to the man she was looking at.

A black haired man came into their view and ordered everyone to be silent and everything did and the man spoke

"It is my privilege to present our esteemed Prince Naruto with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah Sasuke you sudden have."

"I know." Was all he said before one of the crew members pulled of the wrapped to revel the gift "Happy birthday Naruto." And there is was a statue of the Prince one foot on a shield, one hand behind him holding a sword and he had a very serious look on his face.

The crew gave whispers of approval but the Prince had a look that said 'are you kidding me' but Sasuke was one of his oldest friends so he would just act like he liked it, even his dog hated it, for he was growling at it, the Prince walked up to it and said

"Ah gee Sasuke its-its really something."

"Yes I commissioned it myself. Of course I had hoped it to be a wedding present."

"Oh come on Sasuke don't start." Naruto laughed as he walked towards where Hinata was hiding, she however saw him and moved away from the window and pressed her body against the ship "Look you aren't still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Suna, are you?" Sasuke sighed

"Look Naruto it isn't me alone, the entire kingdom wants to see you happy with the right girl." Naruto sighed

"Well she is out there somewhere; I just haven't found her yet." He said as he sat on the side of the ship.

Hinata looked up at him carefully, she had to make sure he did not see she, and she smiled at him, Sasuke spoke again

"Yes well, perhaps you just haven't been looking hard enough." Naruto grinned

"Believe me Sasuke when I find her I'll know, without a doubt, It'll just bam hit me, like lightning." Lightning sounded in the distance and the wind grow stronger

"Hurricane coming." One of the men shouted all the men ran around the ship tying everything down, the waves crashed into the ship, Kiba and Shino tried to keep up with where the ship was going to the current was to strong for them, Kankuro even lost his grip because of the strong wind,

"Wow the winds on the move here." He flow high into the sky, against his own will but managed to shout "Hinata!"

Hinata saw one man try to keep the ship on the right path but nothing was working, Prince Naruto grabbed wheel of the ship and began to steer, finally Hinata couldn't hold on anymore and had on let go, she fell back into the sea but came back up again, just in time to see a lighting blow hit the ship and see it catch on fire, Hinata's mouth fell open as the flames spread, she stared up in fear as the ship crashed into rocks.

Some men fell into the water, but were retrieved by another small boat someone untied from the ship, Sasuke's head came up from under the water as he waved his arms about trying to get someone's attention,

"Sasuke hang on." Naruto told him as he pulled him into the boat, barking was heard from on the larger boat and Naruto looked up to see his dog was trapped

"Max." Naruto said as he dove into the water and made his way to the ship.

But just as he got on the ship the mask snapped in half, Naruto jumped out of the way, but the flames were spreading to where the fireworks were, Max barked to get Naruto's attention, "Jump Max." Naruto shouted and Max didn't need to be told twice the dog jumped into Naruto's arms, the second he had Max he ran to the side but his foot got stick and Naruto let go of Max but lucky for him Max went overboard and went to the boat, it was just then Naruto saw the flames going to the fireworks, Sasuke yelled up at the ship "Naruto!" Naruto peered over the side to see Max was safe and looked back the see the flames hit the fireworks, the ship exploded.

The men on the boat could not believe it and neither could Hinata, she gasped and then went searching for the Prince, she swam through barrels and piece of wood, until she turned round and there he was she swam as fast as she could to him but he slipped off of the wood he was on and Hinata went after him, she swam down and when she saw Naruto she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back to the surface.

Fortunately for her the storm had nearly passed, Hinata made sure his head was above the water and looked around for land, she swam away from the ship and towards his home, or so she hoped.

It took all night but she had managed to drag him throw the water and had managed to drag him a little on land, which was harder than she thought. But by morning the storm was over and they were both safe, Kankuro landed beside them and walked over

"Is he…dead?" Hinata hesitated at the last work, Kankuro opened one of his eyes and ran down to his feet "It's hard to say." He started then he picked up one of the Princes feet "I can't make out a heart beat." He told her

"No look he's breathing." Hinata told him, she put some hair behind her ear "He's so beautiful." She said moving some hair out of his face; she moved his head so when he opened his eyes he would be looking right at her.

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

Shino and Kiba had just arrived and saw her singing to a human and touching his face, Shino's mouth dropped but Kankuro how had been smiling the hole time got the bottom of the crab's mouth and closed it again and Prince Naruto was starting to wake up and he gently took her hand

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of you world_

He opened his eyes, the sun was shining down on her and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he wanted her to stay but then his dog Max started barking and she left, he didn't see where she went because Max licked his face and he closed his eyes, then he heard Sasuke's voice

"Naruto you really take delight in these statistic strains on my blood pressure don't you?" He asked helping Naruto up, Naruto got up and smiled

"A girl rescued me, she-she was singing, she had the most beautiful voice." Naruto fell backwards but Sasuke caught him

"Naruto I think you swallowed a little too much sea water, off we go." But Naruto looked back towards the sea for a moment; Max got out of the water and followed his master.

And on a rock a little while away Hinata, Kiba and Shino were hiding

"We are just going to forget this whole thing ever happened, the sea King will never know, you won't tell him," he looked at Kiba how answered no "I won't tell him, I will stay I one piece." Hinata climbed to the top of the rock and started to sing again

_I don't know when, I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be_

_Part of your world_

She sang as the waves of the sea hit off of the rock she was sitting on.

Again she didn't notice Kabuto and Jetsam watching her, sending messages to their master Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laugher "Oh no, no, no I can't stand it, it's too easy, the child is in love with a human." She said laying down smirking "And not just any human, a Prince." She laughed again "Her daddy will love that." She voice was filled with sarcasm "King Hyuuga's head strong love sick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." Orochimaru said as she looked at all of the small creations on the ground of her cave and she laughed again.

The next day back at the palace the girls were in their room getting ready

"Hinata dear, time to come out you've been in there all morning." One of her sisters shouted, Hinata came out of the dressing room, swirling and humming to herself, she had a dreamy look on her face, and all of her sisters where confused.

"What is up with that girl lately?" Another asked as Hinata sat down on a chair and started brushing her hair, she picked up a flower and nearly bumped into her father

"Oh morning daddy." She said giving him the flower, now the King was confused Hinata hadn't or didn't call him 'daddy' unless she was really happy and she hadn't called him daddy in years and now she at literally doing flips and cartwheels.

One of his daughters sighed

"Well she's got it bad."

"What? What has she got?" King Hyuuga asked his daughters

"Isn't it obvious daddy Hinata's in love."

"Hinata in love." The King smiled at the flower she had given him, he was thrilled at the thought of one of his daughters falling in love and getting married.

But on the other side of the sea, Shino was not having a good time he was pacing and muttering to himself "Ok so far so good, I don't think the King knows." He stopped to get the flower petal out of his face "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He said but Hinata was not listening she was busy, with the dreamy look on her face she picked a petal and said

"He loves me." Then she dropped it and picked another one a with a frown she said "He loves me not." And she dropped that petal but her face brightened when she saw the last petal "He loves me, ha-ha I know it."

"Hinata stop talking crazy." Shino said walking towards her

"I've got to see him again tonight, Kankuro knows where he lives." Hinata said swimming away but Shino grabbed her tail

"Hinata please listen to me, will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs."

"I'll swim up to his castle, then Kiba will splash around to get him attention, and then."

"Down here is you home." Shino said as he let go of her tail and swam in front of her

"Hinata listen to me the human world, it's a mess." He swam forwards forcing her to go backwards; until she was sitting down to the rock again "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more are you lookin' for?_

Hinata sat up as a group of fish swam in a circle all around her, and Shino slid down the rock, to the bottom of it and started dancing and Hinata sit down on the rock again and Shino stood on her tail.

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me._

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devoting full time to floating_

_Under the sea_

More fish and other sea creatures started to join in now, singing and playing musical instruments,

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad cause the in the bowl_

Hinata saw the sad fish and immediately felt bad herself, she hated seeing others in pain or sad, Shino swam up to her and started singing and Hinata bit her lip

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon'be on the plate_

Hinata was barley paying attention now, she started playing with what she thought was a flower, but a baby seahorses popped out, and its brothers and sisters followed him, Hinata giggled as they swam around her, tickling her and swimming throw her hair.

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Nobody beat us, fry us_

_And eat us in fricassee_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles, like is the bubbles_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here naturally_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit, you got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And the soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish, she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_And oh, that blowfish blow_

Kiba came into sight know, he was looking around excited as to why everyone was in such a good mood, a green fish put a rope around him and pulled him closer to her and started to move her hips, he frowned but smiled when he saw Hinata, she turned round and he whispered something in her ear, Hinata smiled and they both swam away,

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_When the sardine begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got, a lot of sane_

_We got a hot crustaceuan band_

_Each little clam here_

_Know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cutting a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya, we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

Everyone stopped and looked to where Hinata was suppose to be sitting, but she was nowhere in sight, the fish stopped smiling and one by one started to swim away

"Hinata?" Shino asked "Ah somebody's got to nail that girl's fin to the floor." A voice brought him out of his thought

"Shino!" A small voice shouted Shino looked up to see the orange seahorse swimming right for him "Shino, I've been looking all over for you, I've got an argent message from the sea King."

"The sea King?" The orange seahorse nodded and pulled on his claw

"He wants to see you right away, something about Hinata." And the orange creature swam away Shino gasped and bit down on his claws

"He knows." He said in a panic.

King Hyuuga was still happy that his youngest daughter, just like her sisters, had found love and would hopefully be married off; he looked at the flower she gave him

"Lets see now who would the lucky merman be?" He asked himself smirking he saw Shino and hid the flower behind him back "Come in Shino." He ordered but before he did he told himself

"I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm." And he walked over to the King, who was looking even more intimidation than before, now he new how Hinata felt, "Yes." Shino answered in a high and squeaky voice, but he cleared his throat "Yes your majesty." He said his voice still sounded strange but at least it wasn't as high or squeaky anymore

"Yes Shino I'm concerned about Hinata, have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately." Shino just wanted to die right there on the spot

"Peculiar?" He asked trying to act as if he had on clue what the King was on about

"You know moving about daydreaming, singing to herself, you haven't noticed?" The king asked "Oh, well I…"

"Shino." The King said signalling him to come closer "I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Keeping something?" Shino asked grinning like an idiot

"About Hinata." King Hyuuga smirked, Shino's legs began shacking

"Hinata?" Shino asked again, the King held his trident up to Shino

"In love." The Kings smirk grow and Shino finally snapped

"I tried to stop her Sir, she wouldn't listen, I told her to stay away from humans, they are bad, they are trouble, they…"

"Humans?" The king had gone from happy, to confused and now to angry "What about humans?" He yelled at Shino, Shino realising the King didn't know what he was talking about, tried to laugh and he backed away

"Humans? How said anything about humans?" Shino laughed back King Hyuuga reached out and grabbed him and swam away.

"Kiba why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Hinata asked

"You'll see." Kiba replied as they swam back into the cavern "It's a surprise."

Hinata was speechless at what she saw; it was the statue of Naruto

"Oh Kiba, Kiba you're the best." She said as she hugged him and twirled upside down "It looks just like him." She said "It even has his eyes." She laughed "Why Naruto run away with you, oh, this is all so, so sudden." She twirled around again, laughing with her hands on her heart.

But she stopped when she realised her father was there, she gasped

"Father." She bit her lip, Shino looked out from the rock he was hiding behind and looked upset, Kiba got scared and hid behind a treasure chest, and Hinata was glued to the spot "I consider myself a resizable merman, I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Hinata bit her lip again and tried to speak

"But father…"

"Is it true?" He asked "You rescued a human from drowning

"Father I had to."

"Contact between the human world and the mer world is forbidden, Hinata you know that, everyone knows that." She tried to speak again

"But father he would have died." She tried to reason

"One less human to worry about." Hinata glared at her father

"You don't ever know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him, there all the same, spineless, savages, harpooning fish eaters, and they are incapable of any feeling…" but Hinata shouted

"Father I love him!" She covered her mouth with her hand and hid behind the statue, Shino fell off of the rock he was standing on and the King was in shock

"No, have you lost your mind." He asked her, Hinata closed her eyes "Have you lost your senesces completely he is a human, you a mermaid." Hinata hugged the statue

"I don't care."

"So help me Hinata I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way so be it." And with that said the triton started glowing and he swung it in front of him, it let out a bright beam of gold light that destroyed everything in its path, she begged her father to stop but he wouldn't

"Father," another beam of light "no," another beam light "please," another beam of light "father stop," another beam "father stop it," another beam, nearly everything was destroyed, Hinata raced forwards and grabbed her fathers arm, in a desperate attempt to stop him, only one more thing was left standing in the room, her stature. "Father no." She cried a light brighter than all the rest hit the stature and blow it up, Hinata gave up, she collapsed on a rock and cried, the King Hyuuga was said to be as cold as ice but even he felt something seeing his child crying like that, so to get rid of the feeling he left.

All that was left of all of her years of collecting was rubble,

"Hinata I…" Shino said

"Just go away." She told him, Shino and Kiba did as they were told, after a few seconds hesitation.

Kabuto and Jetsam grinned at each other and made there way down towards the girl

"Poor child." Kabuto said "Poor sweet child." Hinata stopped crying and looked up "She has a vey serious problem." Jetsam added "If only there were something we could do." Hinata looked scared she did not like the like of these eel

"But there is something." Kabuto replied

"Who-who are you?" Hinata asked

"Don't be scared." Kabuto said

"We represent someone who can help you." Jetsam said Hinata stiffened when they circled her, touching her skin

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true." Hinata pushed them to get them off of her "Just imagine." They both said together

"You and your Prince." Kabuto said

"Together forever." They both said Hinata frowned in confusion

"I don't understand." She told the

"Orochimaru has great powers." Jetsam told her Hinata gasped

"The sea witch?" She asked "Why that's, I couldn't possibly, no get out of here, leave me alone." She yelled at them and dropped back down into the rock

"Suit yourself." Kabuto said as they both started to swim away

"It was only a suggestion." Jetsam said kicking the face of her stature over to her, Hinata looked down at it and picked it up, she looked up at them and down at then face again

"Wait." She told them, they both stopped and turned round

"Yes." They both said.

Outside Kiba sniffed

"Poor Hinata." Shino sighed

"I didn't mean to tell it was an accident." They looked up to see Hinata with two eels "Hinata where are you going? Hinata what are you doing here with this riffraff?" Shino asked her

"I'm going to see Orochimaru." She replied in a calm voice, Shino grabbed her tail

"Hinata no, she is a demon, she is a monster…"

"Why don't you go tell my father you're good at that." She said flicking him off of her tail

"But, but I…" he said he frowned "Come on." He said to Kiba and they chased after them.

When Hinata got to where Orochimaru lived, doubt crossed her mind and she wondered if she should go through with this or not, she stopped

"This way." The eels told her as they swam inside, Hinata took a deep breath and followed them inside, the doubt in her grow as she saw what was on the floor, hundreds of 'things' she had never seen before, they were all looking at her and screeching, but she ignored them and kept on swimming, one reached out and grabbed her arm, she pulled at her own arm until she was free again but the rest of them tried to grab her as well she swam to the top of the cave, to get away from them, when a voice called to her

"Come in, come in my child we mustn't lurk in doorways it's rude." Orochimaru said.

This was the first time Hinata had ever seen the sea witch before and she was as terrifying as people said she would be, she had very pale, sick looking skin, cold yellow snake like eyes, her long black hair and her heavy makeup made her look even more intimidating, if that were even possible.

"One might question your upbringing." The sea witch spoke again walking over to her mirror "Now then you're here because you have a thing for this human." She said using her tentacles to spray a moose like substance onto her hands and she rubbed it into her hair "Sir Prince fellow, not that I blame you, he is a catch isn't he." She laughed "Well angle fish." She said bringing out lipstick and putting it on "The solution to your problem is simple, the only way to get what you want it to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?" Hinata asked her

"My dear sweet child that's what I do, it's what I live for, to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me_

_Well, a witch_

The eels were circling around her and she petted then, they chuckled when she sang the last line,

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light_

_And made a switch_

She swam up to Hinata, who held her arms up in an attempt to keep the sea witch away from her, but then she swam away from Hinata again,

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And dear lady__, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed--Pathetic!_

Orochimaru had opened her cauldron and made two holograms, the first one was a fat mermaid and the other a scrawny merman.

_Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed!_

She snapped her fingers and they turned the mermaid was now very thin and beautiful and the merman was now very strong and handsome, they both saw each other and swam into a hug,

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying spells, Orochimaru please?_

_And I help them? Yes I do_

Just then Shino and Kiba swam into Orochimaru's home in a frantic search for the youngest daughter of the King,

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake'em_

_Cross the coals_

The sea witch tightened her hand into a fist and the merfolk turned into those small ugly creatures Hinata had seen at the entrance at the cave,

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Have we got a deal?" She asked "I will made you a potion that will turn you into human for three days, you got that? Three days. Now listen this is important before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Prince to fall in love with you, that is he's got to kiss you, not just any kiss, the kiss of true love, if he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you will remain human permanently, but if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me." Kiba went into shock but Shino tried to get her attention

"No Hinata." He said but the ells wrapped themselves around Shino and Kiba to stop them from giving the girl anymore warnings

"Have we got a deal?" Orochimaru asked again

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Hinata said

"That's right, but you'll have your man, lives full to tough choices, inn'nt it?" She laughed "Oh, and there is one more thing, we haven't discussed the subject of payment, you can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any…"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle, you'll never even miss it, what I want from you is, your voice."

"My voice?" Hinata asked putting a hand on her throat

"You've got it sweet cakes, no more talking, singing zip."

"But without my voice, how can I…"

"You'll have you looks, your pretty face and don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear_

_What is idle prattle for?_

Orochimaru started throwing bottles of things down and they floated past Hinata and fell into the cauldron with bright white light,

_Come on_

_They're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue_

_Who gets her man_

She picked up a real tongue and throw it in and boom, a bight red light was seen, Hinata was regretting her decision but kept telling herself that it would be worth it,

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead, make you choice_

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much, just your voice_

The Princes face appeared and was smiling at Hinata, so leaned forwards and smiled back but Orochimaru leaned forwards and burst throw the smoke screen,

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad, but true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Kabuto, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul_

Hinata frowned, she grabbed the pen and signed her name, Kiba and Shino just stood back with there mouths wide open, and what she had just don't, but the sea witch was laughing,

_Beluga, sevruga, come winds_

_Of the Caspian Sea_

_Larynxes, glacydis, ad max_

_Laryngitis la voce to me_

"Now sing." And she Hinata sang her heart out "Keep singing!" But she couldn't because two green hands had reached down her throat and taken her voice, Hinata grabbed her throat, as the hands backed off with her voice, the sea witch laughed and a golden ball surrounded Hinata, and slowly her tail split into two legs, the golden bubble burst and then Hinata realised she was under water, humans could not breath under water and she couldn't swim and worst of all she new the sea witch wasn't going to help her.

But to her great relief Kiba and Shino swam up to her and pulled her to the surface, where she took a breath of air before she sunk to the bottom again Kiba went under her arm to keep her head above water and Shino tugged on her arm to pull them to shore.

Prince Naruto on the other hand was still trying to find out who that girl was, the one that saved his life, it was like she just disappeared into thin air, he was playing on his flute, when he stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock he was sitting on and his dog Max barked wondering where his master was going,

"That voice I can't get it out of my head." Naruto told Max "I've looked everywhere Max, where could she be?" He asked petting his dog

But little did the Prince know that the girl of his dreams was closer that he thought, Kiba and Shino were exhausted from pulling Hinata throw the water but were glad that they had reached the shallow part of a beach, Hinata was now resting on a rock.

Hinata let go of the rock and pushed the hair out of her eyes, she turned round so that her back was on the rocks and she looked down, she was still wearing her shells but when she tried to lift her fin, she saw two knees, she was amazed at the sight, her mouth dropped open as she raised one of her new legs, she grinned and wiggled all five of her toes, she would have laughed if she could,

"Well like at what the kelpfish dragged in?" Kankuro said flying above them, he laughed and landed on one of Hinata's new legs "Look at you; look at you, there's something different." He said Hinata nodded as he tried to figure out what it was "Don't tell me, I got it, it's your hairdo right? You've been using the dingle hopper right?" Hinata grinned and shook her head no "No, no." He thought again and put his wing no her foot, he was looking right at it "Well let me see new seashells?" He tried again Hinata shook her head no again, she grinned even more and tried to help him by waving the leg he was standing on "No new seashells, I get to admit I cant put my foot on it right now but if I just stand here and think about it…" Shino couldn't take it anymore how could this bird be so blind?

"She's got legs you idiot!" Shino yelled at the top of his lungs "She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs, gees man."

"I know that." Kankuro said

"Hinata's been turned into a human, she's got to make the Prince fall in love with her and he's got to kiss her." Kiba said as Hinata tried to stand up, she wobbled rounds but she smiled when she thought she had it but then Shino started talking

"And she's only got three days." Hinata fell to the side and soaked all of her friends "Just look at her on legs, on human legs, my nerves are shot, this is a catastrophe, and what will her father say? I'll tell you what her father will say; he said he was going to kill himself a crab, that's what her father would say." Hinata stood up again and got the hang of it and picked the seaweed out of her hair "I'm going to march myself straight home right know and tell him…" Hinata picked him up and started to shack her head no "And don't you shack your head at me young lady, maybe there's still time, if we could get that sea witch to give you back your voice, you could go home and be a normal fish and just be…" But he stopped when he saw the look Hinata was giving him, he could tell what he was saying was killing her "Just be…just be miserably for the rest of your life…alright, alright I'll try to help you find that Prince." He mumbled Hinata smiled at him and kissed him and put him down again "Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now Hinata, I'm telling you if you want to be a human the first thing you got to do is dress like one, now let me see." Kankuro told her as he picked up a sail off of an abandoned ship.

Naruto was deep in though as he and Max walked along the beach. Max stopped and picked up on a scent, the dog got excited and started running and barking, Naruto ran after the dog to see where he was going but he was having a hard time keeping up

"Max!"

Kankuro whistled as Kiba tried not to laugh

"Trust me kid you look sensational." Hinata grinned and lifted her hair out of her new outfit, which was an old sail from a ship and a piece of rope.

They heard barking and all of them jumped, Kiba dove back into the water, Kankuro took flight, and Shino jumped into the a fold of Hinata's outfit, Hinata panicked and just ran but the dog was to fast, it kept chasing her around and around a rock, when she get tired and climbed up it.

Hinata recognised the dog and he licked her, she smiled at the dog and moved her hair out of her face

"Max!" She heard a voice and looked over to where the dog was running and she saw the Prince "Quiet Max." The dog pulled at his trousers "What's gotten into you fella?" He looked up and saw a young woman, sitting on the rock "Oh I see." He walked closer to her and Hinata tried to fix her hair "Are you ok miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you, he's harmless really…" He looked at her and frowned his eyebrows as if he was thinking; she smiled at him "You seem very familiar to me, have we meet?" Hinata nodded and Max barked as if telling him yes as well "We have met, I knew it, you're the one, the one I've been looking for, what's your name?" He asked Hinata tried to tell him but then remembered she gave the sea witch her voice "What's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing her turn sad "What is it?" Hinata lifted her head and tapped he throat "You can't speak?" He asked Hinata shook her head no "Oh, oh then you couldn't be how I thought." Max blow air into his face at the Prince being dumb and Hinata did the same, then she get an idea, she started making all different kinds of hand signals to tell him her story but he didn't understand "What is it?" He asked "You're hurt?" You need help?" Hinata fell off of the rock but was caught by Naruto "Wow, wow careful, easy." They looked into each others eyes and Hinata tightened her told on his shirt "Gee, you really must have been threw something." Naruto told her as she looked sad at him "Don't worry, don't worry I'll help you." He told her, leading her and Shino back to the castle "Come on." He said and she looked back at the water and grinned, and there was Kiba smiling at her and Kankuro gave her a thumbs up.

When they got to the palace the Prince ordered for her to be cleaned up and she was put in a bath, Hinata tried to catch the bubbles and always giggled when it popped, or at least she tried to, she picked up more bubbles with her hands and blow on them so they would fly high in the sky,

"Washed up from a ship wreck." An old woman said "Oh the poor thing." She said carefully poring water over Hinata's head "we'll have you feeling better in no time." Shino peeked his head out of Hinata's 'dress' but hid again when the woman picked it up "I'll just get this washed for you." She told Hinata and sent the weird fabric down the stairs.

The 'dress' and Shino were thrown into soapy water where a small group of woman started to wash the cloths, one woman grabbed Hinata's dress and pushed it up and down a washboard "Well you must of at least heard about this girl." She told the other women "No." The others replied

"I'm telling you that's what Tsunade said…" that was all Shino heard because he was pushed back under the water again and when he came back up he started to burp bubbles.

He got flattered when the women started to straighten out the clothing, the women then hung the cloths out and Shino saw an open window and decided to take his chances in there.

So he jumped inside and rubbed he head before gasping, he saw a fish with its head chopped off, other sea creatures boiling and on a plate were three stuffed crabs. He fainted.

In the dining hall Sasuke and Naruto were speaking while waiting for Hinata

"Oh Naruto be reasonable, nice young ladies, just don't swim rescuing people in the middle of he ocean and then flitter off into oblivion…"

"I'm telling you Sasuke she was real and I'm going to find that girl and I'm going to marry her." They heard Tsunade laugh and they looked round

"Oh, come on hunny, don't be shy." She said as Hinata let go of her hand and looked around the dining room, they couldn't see her very well because she was in the shadows but when she stepped out into the light she looked beautiful.

Hinata was wearing an off the shoulders dress that touched the floor, it was light blue and white, she wore white earrings and a gold hair band.

She blushed and clasped her hands when she saw them staring at her but smiled when Sasuke spoke

"Oh Naruto," he said and Naruto just stared at her in shock "isn't she a vision?" He asked "Eh, you look wonderful." Naruto told her, her smiled and looked down at the ground for a minute

"Come, come, come, you must be famished, let me help you my dear." Sasuke said Naruto grinned and stared at the girl and Sasuke took her over to the table, Naruto pushed her chair in for her as she sat down and took his seat.

Sasuke started talking but she wasn't listening to him because she say a fork and started brushing her hair with it, she looked at Sasuke then Naruto and saw them looking at her funny, she thought she did something wrong and put the fork down and bit her lip, but she cheered up when she saw Sasuke smoking the pipe, she grinned,

"Do you like it?" He asked her and gave it to her "It is rather…" But Hinata blow hard on the end hoping to impress Naruto and black smoke came out, Hinata bit her lip again but heard Naruto laughing and smiled at him, Naruto cleared his throat

"Sorry Sasuke." He said

"Why Naruto that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Hinata grinned when she heard this and was happy that she was making him happy, Sasuke wiped his face

"Yes very amusing." He said "Well Tsunade, what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, your going to love it, Choji's been making his specialty stuffed crab."

Now back with Shino, he was hiding behind a jug of milk hoping that he wouldn't get caught and he looked around the room trying to find a way out, then he saw a man in one of the cupboards and he gasped when he started to sing.

_Les poisons, les poisons_

_How I lone les poisons_

_Love to shop and to serve little fish_

_First I cut off their heads_

_Then I pull out their bones_

_Ah, mais oui, ca c'est_

_Toujours delish_

Shino was feeling ill, while he watched the chef, kill and cook the fish, he had to sit down.

_Les poisons, les poisons_

_Hee-hee-hee, haw-haw-haw_

_With the cleaver I hack them in two_

Shino ran, he had to get away from this fish killing man, but when he ran a fish head landed right in front of him, he gasped

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_

_God, I love little fishes, don't you?_

Shino grabbed a piece of lettuce and hid under it and walked over the table where the chef was killing the fish,

_Here's something for tempting the palate_

_Prepared in the classic technique_

_Fist you pound the fish flat_

_With a mallet_

_Then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belly_

_A slice_

_Then you rub some salt in_

'_Cause that makes it taste nice_

"Zyt alors, I missed one!" He said as he picked Shino up.

_Sacre bleu! What is this?_

_How on earth could I miss?_

_Such a sweet little succulent crab_

_Quel domage. What a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce_

_Now some flour, I think just a dab_

_Now I stuff you with bread_

_It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_

_And you're certainly lucky you are_

'_Cause it's gonna be hot_

_In my big silver pot_

_Tootle-loo, mon poison, au revoir!_

He tossed Shino in the air and he nearly went into the pot, but he managed to get out just in time, Shino landed with a thud on a table and it got the chefs attention, the chef looked over and picked Shino up, he held him to his face

"What is this?" The chef asked himself Shino grabbed the chef by the nose, and the chef being in pain let him go but the chef was mad at him, Shino landed to a pot handle and when the chef reached out to get him he tipped the pot and Choji's hand went in the fire, Choji screamed in agony and Shino ran.

The chef grabbed knives and throw them at the crab, Shino climbed up the table and the chef thinking he was underneath looked and Shino tipped the sauce into the chef's head, the chef knocked over tables and smashed bowls in an attempt to find the crab but Shino was smart and hid himself before Choji found him.

In the dining room everybody heard the crash and Tsunade said

"I think I better go see what Choji is up to." So she ran into the kitchen to see Choji screaming to himself, breaking everything "Choji!" She yelled at him, he hit his head off of the table "What are you doing?" She asked as he tried to explain

"I was-I was just, eh, I'm sorry madam." He said grinning at her, she frowned and picked up the tray with the food on it and walked out.

"You know Naruto; perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom." But Naruto and Hinata were just staring at each other, smiling

"I'm sorry Sasuke, what was that?"

"You can't spend all of you time moping about you need to get out." He told the Prince, Hinata looked at Sasuke and down to his plate, when her mouth dropped slightly, there was Shino, shaking in fear, she signalled for him to come and hid in her plate and lifted up the lid, the two men were talking and when Naruto turned towards her, thankfully Shino got inside, she slammed the lid down

"So what do you say?" Naruto asked her "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Hinata grinning and agreed to it right away

"Wonderful, now lets eat before this crab wanders off my plate." Sasuke said the when he looked down the crab was gone.

It was the middle of the night now the Hinata was given the guest room and Tsunade had helped her get changed into a silk white night gown, Hinata was day dreaming, looking out of the window at where Naruto was playing with his dog Max, she smiled and he looked up and waved at her, she stood up straight and backed away from the window, but she waved back and smiled shyly down at him, before going back into her room, he smiled up at the window for a second or two more before he and Max went back inside.

Hinata, still day dreaming was brushing her hair with a fork and listening to Shino talking

"This has got to be without a doubt the single most humiliating day of my life." Shino told her, she patted him on the head and walked over to her bed "I hope that you appreciate what I go through for you young lady." He said as Hinata sat down on her bed and fell into it because it was so soft "Now we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you tomorrow when you takes you for that ride, you got to look your best, you gotta bat your eyes, like this, you got to pucker up your lips, like this…" He said but when he was explaining all of this and demonstrating Hinata had gotten comfy on the bed and was now fast asleep, Shino noticed that she was asleep and shrugged and smiled at the sleeping girl, he walked over to the candle and blow it out, he jumped onto the pillow "You are hopeless child." He said moving her hair out of her face smiling down at her "You know that, completely hopeless." He said getting comfy and falling asleep as well.

Down in the sea in the castle the King Hyuuga was going out of him mind with worry for his youngest daughter; the orange seahorse swam up to him

"Any sign of them?" The King asked

"No your majesty we've searched everywhere, we've found no trace of your daughter or Shino."

"Well keep looking, leave no shell unturned, no corral unexploded, let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." And the seahorse swam away, leaving the King in his misery

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

The next morning Hinata woke up and got ready for her day out with Naruto, they both waved goodbye to the staff in the palace and rode off, Hinata (who had never seen any of these things before) started to point at random things, all around them, Naruto did get confused when he saw she had leaned over the back of the carriage to see the horses legs.

Kiba jumped up and asked Shino

"Has he kissed her yet?" Shino whispered

"Not yet." When they stopped and got off of the carriage Hinata got excited by everything, she saw some puppets and grabbed one and lifted it off o lifted it off of the mans hands, then she got confused as to why it stopped moving, she saw something else she liked and dragged Naruto over to dance with her. It had always been one on Hinata's dreams to dance like one of the humans and she was a quick learner.

Kiba had swam up to where Kankuro had just landed

"Yo Kiba any kissing?" He asked

"No not yet." Kiba answered

"Well they better get cracking."

Hinata and Naruto got back on the carriage and left for home, Hinata had gotten a lot of gifts, like a hat, flowers and boots, Naruto let her take the reins but soon regretted that because Hinata hit the horses too hard and they were now speeding down the road, Hinata was grinning. Naruto was having a heart attack. The horses jumped and just made it over a large gape and if they hadn't of made it all of them would be in the river, Naruto fell to the bottom of the carriage and when he got back up he was relieved to find they were still alive, he sat back up and grinned and just leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

The next night, Naruto and Hinata went for a boat ride, what Naruto didn't know was that a fish and a bird were watching them,

"Move over." Kiba said "Move your feathers I can't see a thing." But Kankuro was getting impatient

"Nothing is happening, only one day left and that boy hasn't puckered up once." Hinata could hear them and she was getting nervous and scared that he hadn't kissed her yet, god she was thinking about just kissing him and seeing how he would take it but two things happened in her mind, the first he was ok with it and kissed her back and the other…well lets just say it didn't look good.

"Ok, alright this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Kankuro said flying away; Kiba smiled and shock his head, knowing this idea was not going to work; Kankuro fell into a tree branch and started to sing.

Naruto cringed when he heard the bird

"Wow, someone should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Naruto said Hinata grinned and went bright red from embarrassment and looked up at Kankuro who gave her a thumbs up, Hinata buried her face in her hands but if she wasn't needing Naruto to kiss her right now she would have jumped into the water below them.

But Shino did just that, he jumped into the water not wanting to hear that dreaded sound ever again,

"Gees man I'm surrounded by amateurs." He said sighing "You want something done right; you got to do it your self." He told himself "First we go to create the mood." He told the ducks, as they flipped a turtle each onto their backs "Percussion." Shino said as they played a tune "Strings, winds." He said to the grasshoppers and bamboo "Words."

_There you s__ee her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked, but Hinata just shrugged and raised an eyebrow to Shino, as if asking him what he was doing,

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you to_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Naruto looked at Hinata and she turned to face him, he put his face closer to hers and she leaned forwards a little as well, she closed her eyes but he pulled away, Hinata held back a sigh,

"Sing with me now." Shino said to the other sea creatures that were in the water

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

"You know I feel really bad about not knowing your name." Naruto told her but Hinata just blinked confused "Maybe I could guess." He leaned back and thought hard "Is it…Mildred?" He asked Hinata stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face, Naruto chuckled "Ok no, haw about Diana?" No "Rachel?" No again Shino swam up to the boat "Hinata, her name is Hinata." Naruto looked behind him but no one was there

"Hinata?" She grabbed his hand and nodded "Hinata?" He asked again and she held his hand close to her and nodded again "Well that's kind of pretty, ok Hinata." He said putting his hand on top of hers.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

_How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, the music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Naruto and Hinata got closer and closer and their eyes were almost closed,

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Their eyes were closed and they were only an inch away but their eyes snapped open when they felt the boat moving and the boat capsized. They both fell into the water. Shino hit himself in the face and Kankuro mouth fell open. They were so close.

"Hang on, I've got you." Naruto told Hinata how was near drowning. Everybody was so concerned about Hinata that they didn't see two ells, laugh and high five each other.

"Nice work boys." Orochimaru said from inside her cave "That was a close one, too close, the little tramp, she's better that I thought, he could be kissing her my sun set tomorrow, or even sooner, well it's time Orochimaru took matters into her own tentacles, Hyuuga's daughter will be mine, and then I'll see Hyuuga wriggle like a worm on a hook." She laughed and the gold light engulfed her. She started to change.

Naruto was outside again playing the tune that the girl that saved his life had played; Sasuke came out and stood beside him

"Naruto, if I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your very eyes." And he pointed up to where Hinata was, standing beside her bedroom window, brushing her hair, Naruto looked up and smiled, but sighed, he looked at his flute, he glared and he throw it out into the sea, he looked at her bedroom window again and began to walk towards her but a soft voice stopped him in his traces, he looked down and saw a young woman singing to herself, he frowned a little and saw a glowing necklace around her neck, gold smoke came out of it and went into his eyes.

The next day Kankuro fly down into Hinata room with great news

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up, wake up, I just heard the news, congratulations kido we did it." Hinata was trying to take in what he was saying but just wanted to go back to sleep, Shino yawned and stretched

"What is this idiot babbling about?" He asked Kankuro winked and elbowed him

"Right as if we two didn't already know." He said "The whole towns buzzing about the Prince getting married this afternoon." He said "I just wanted to wish you luck." He told Hinata patting her on the cheek "I'll catch you later I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." And he flow out of the window, Hinata blinked in confusion but then it hit her and she grinned she picked up Shino and kissed him, she put him down again and ran to the mirror, she fixed her hair and ran out of her room.

Hinata ran down the first flight of stairs but she stopped and hid behind a pillar when she heard Sasuke talking to Naruto and another girl

"Well now Naruto it appears that I was mistaken this mystery maiden of yours does in fact exist and she is lovely, congratulations my dear."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Hinata heard Naruto say she hid further behind the pillar

"Oh yes of course, but Naruto these things do take time." Shino and Hinata could not believe it

"This afternoon Sasuke." Hinata tried to stop herself from crying, she tried to take deep breaths but nothing worked "The wedding ship departs at sun set." And at the words sun set Hinata's heart snapped in two,

"Oh, very well Naruto, as you wish." She ran for her room, with Shino following her.

The other woman saw Hinata running and looked back at her Prince, she rested her head on his shoulders and giggled to herself, holding the shell shaped necklace in her hand.

The wedding band got on the ship and began to practice and Hinata could do nothing but watch the ship with her true love on it float away, she came out of her hiding place and watched the boat before sinking to the ground her heart ripping in two.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other then at the girl both trying to find something to say in order to make her feel better but they could think of nothing, they hung their head low, they knew they had lost and it would take a miracle to save Hinata now.

Kankuro who was unaware of what was going on flow up the room Hinata would be getting ready in singing the wedding theme tune to himself, but he heard another woman's voice and went to see who it was.

_What a lovely little bride_

_I'll make, my dear I look divine_

_Things are working out according to my ultimate design_

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine_

She looked into the mirror and her true appearance was shown

"The sea witch." Kankuro whispered and flow off to tell Hinata "Hinata, Hinata." He shouted "Hinata, I was flying, well of course I was flying and, and I saw her…" Shino didn't have time for him rambling on and on "The watch, the witch was watching the mirror…" Hinata was confused, she couldn't get one word he was saying "And she was singing with a stolen set of pipes." He grabbed Shino "Are you hearing what I'm telling you? The Prince is getting married to the sea witch in disguise." Hinata frowned and stood up she looked around for something

"Are you sure about this?" Shino asked him

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it important?" He asked

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked Hinata looked at the sun and the witches voice echoed in her head 'before the sun sets on the third day', she frowned and dived into the water, not caring that she couldn't swim, but Shino did care and he cut a rope holding some barrels and Hinata grabbed onto one of them

"Hinata grab onto that, Kiba pull and get her there as fast as you can."

"I'll try." He told Shino

"I've got to get to the sea King, he must know about this."

"What do you want me to do?" Kankuro asked

"You find a way to stall that wedding." And Shino jumped into the water

"Stall the wedding?" Ha repeated "What I'm I…want…that's it." He said grinning to himself, he took off and makes noise to get the sea creatures attention, all the other birds followed him as well as the sea creatures "Move it lets go, we got an emergence here."

Vanessa (Orochimaru) and Naruto started to walk down towards the priest. Everyone they walked by bowed. Max growled. Vanessa kicked him in the face and then faced forwards like nothing had ever happened. The priest started the ceremony.

"Don't worry Hinata were going to make it, we're almost there." Kiba said getting tired but not giving up.

Vanessa smirked when she looked out at the sun and saw that it was almost time. She turned back to hear Naruto answer the priest

"I do." She smiled an evil smile as the priest continued and Vanessa heard a bird, she was confused and then angry at all the birds, seals and others attacking her. Vanessa got a beak full of water dumped on top of her and she screamed, but starfish shut her up by covering the top half of her body and mouth.

Hinata and Kiba had made it to the ship and Hinata was climbing up it. Meanwhile Vanessa landed in the cake thanks to the seals throwing her about. But dolphins washed her off by spiting water at her and Kankuro grabbed at the necklace as was wearing. Max got free and bit Vanessa making her scream. The necklace fell and smashed at Hinata's feet giving her, her voice back.

The spell on Naruto failed and he heard Hinata sing and ran up to her

"Hinata?" He said holding her hands

"Naruto." She said just as happy as he was

"You can talk. You're the one."

"Naruto get away from her." Vanessa said in her old voice and covered her mouth

"It was you all the time." Naruto said

"Oh Naruto I wanted to tell you." And they leaned in to kiss each other but just as they were about to kiss, Hinata felt pain flood through her whole body and dropped to the floor, Orochimaru laughed and ripped out of her human disguise

"You're too late." She laughed Naruto saw Hinata's blue tail and before she could explain "You're too late." Orochimaru grabbed her "So long lover boy." And she dragged Hinata back into the sea

"Hinata." He shouted trying to grab her but it was too late, she was back under the sea.

"Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after, I have a much bigger fish to fry…"

"Orochimaru stop." King Hyuuga said with Shino by his side, Hinata smiled at her father, she know he was going to kill her after this was all over but she had to admit she had never been so happy to see her father than right now.

"Why King Hyuuga, how are you?"

"Let her go." He ordered

"Not a chance Hyuuga she's mine now, we made a deal." She said showing him the contract; the two ells were now holding her back from going to her father

"Father I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to, I didn't know." The King tried to destroy the contract, Orochimaru laughed again

"You see the contracts legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you, of course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain, the daughter of the great sea King is very precious…" she said letting go of the scroll and slowly turning Hinata into one of those things of hers, the King raced forwards to his daughter but Orochimaru stopped him "But I might be willing to trade for someone even better."

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at the man in the row boat

"Sasuke I lost her once, I'm not going to lost her again."

Hinata was getting smaller and smaller, she was charging into one of those things,

"Now Hyuuga have we got a deal?" She asked him, the King used his trident to take off Hinata's name and he put his own "Ha it's done then." Hinata went back to normal and her father turned into one of those things.

"Your majesty." Shino said

"Dad?" Hinata asked

"At last it's mine." She laughed putting on the crown and picking up the trident, Hinata couldn't hold in her rage anymore, was swam at Orochimaru hoping to at least get in one punch

"You monster." She yelled she grabbed Orochimaru around the neck but then realised it wasn't the smartest thing she had even don't, because she pulled Hinata and throw her into the rocks and shoved the trident in her face

"Don't fool with me, you little brat, contract or not I'll…" she screamed because of the pain in her arm, she looked up and there was Naruto, he dropped the gun and swam up to get air

"Naruto." Hinata tried to go help him but the sea witch held her down "Naruto look out."

"After him boys." She said to her ells, they dragged him back down and Shino and Kiba swam to help him, they let go of him,

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." The sea witch told Hinata but Hinata grabbed her hair and pulled down so she missed the prince and hit her ells "Babies, my poor babies." She got a murderous look in her eyes.

Hinata swam up to the boat Naruto went to but Orochimaru was fuming, the trident way glowing furiously and her breathing was becoming more and more heavy, ink was going everywhere and Kiba and Shino just stood there terrified.

Hinata and Naruto swam up to each other and hugged

"Naruto you have to get away from here." Hinata told him

"No I won't leave you." He answered a white light was seen coming up where they were floating and the water started to bubble, they looked down and gasped, it was Orochimaru, she had grown so big, one of the spikes on the crown she was wearing came up between them and separated them, Orochimaru laughed, Naruto pulled on Hinata's arm so they could both jump.

They both fell into the water and hugged again, looking up at the mad sea witch as she laughed at them, like she had lost her mind.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools." She shouted at them

"Look out." Naruto said as one of her tentacles tried to hit them, they both dived into the water "Now I'm the ruler of the entire ocean, the waves obey me." She told them, Naruto got swept away by a wave and now Hinata was all alone to face Orochimaru's wrath, "The Sea and all its spoils are now mine." Orochimaru was now making a whirlpool and Hinata got trapped in it, as well as a ship.

Naruto swam away from the ship that was coming right for him, Naruto went under the ship and grabbed onto a rope and pulled himself up, and he got inside the ship and ran to the wheel.

Hinata was holding onto a rock now and when Orochimaru turned towards her she blasted the rock Hinata was on and forced her to let go, Hinata got sucked into the whirlpool.

She dropped to the bottom and looked up, Orochimaru was grinning down at her and blasted little bolts of gold lightning at Hinata, time and time again, Hinata know that she was just toying with her and she would really kill her.

Naruto started to steer the ship as best he could,

"So much for true love." Orochimaru screamed at Hinata as she raised the trident again, but the ship had a broken piece of wood at the front of it, so Naruto used that and stabbed Orochimaru in the stomach.

Orochimaru died and dragged the ship down with her, the storm she had made died down and the sea went calm, Naruto, using the last of his strength, managed to get back to the shore before collapsing.

The trident fell throw the water and back down to Orochimaru's old home, where it landed beside the King Hyuuga and he changed back into a merman and the rest of the merfolk Orochimaru had turned, turned back and they all left the witches cave and returned back home to their families.

Hinata swam up to the nearest rock so she could watch over Naruto, he woke up and sat up, Hinata did not see her father and Shino watching over her, King Hyuuga sighed as he watched his daughter,

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Shino?" He asked, Shino smiled and nodded

"Well its like I always say, children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" The King asked raising an eyebrow, Shino smiled and laughed a little, the King sighed again "Then I guess there's only one problem left." He said

"And that's that your majesty?" Shino asked

"How much I'm going to miss her." He said Shino looked shocked at him for a moment and the King put his trident into the water and a gold light swam up to where his daughter was.

Hinata looked round, with a sad look upon her face, to see what was wrong with her tail, she was confused as to why her tail was sparkling and then she looked over at her father and grinned at her, he smiled a small smile back, she went under the water and swam closer to the shore.

Naruto got up and looked out at the sea and saw Hinata walking towards him, she was wearing a sparkling purple dress and went to hug him and he didn't object, he ran towards her and picked her up and spun her in the air, he put her down and they shared their first kiss.

And they got married, everyone was invited above and below the sea, everyone cheered at the happy couple and Hinata's family and friends waved goodbye to her, her father came up to the wedding ship and hugged his daughter one last time, she kissed Kiba, Shino and Kankuro goodbye as well and waved to her sisters.

Shino's happiness for her didn't last when he saw the chef and Choji tried to cut him in half, but he ran and got away from his, Shino cut a piece of rope and fell back into the ocean and the chef got hit in the face by wood, King Hyuuga looked over at Prince Naruto, who bowed in respect and the King nodded to show his approval and the King went back into the sea where he belonged, but as the ship sailed away he waved his trident in the air and a rainbow appeared.

_Now we can walk_

_Now we can run_

_Now we can stay_

_All day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I can be_

_Part of your world_

_THE END_


End file.
